


Keebo's Valentine's Day

by Knives_Crossed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Chihiro Fujisaki - Freeform, Gen, K1-B0 - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knives_Crossed/pseuds/Knives_Crossed
Summary: Keebo goes to his teacher to try and understand what Valentine's Day is all about.
Kudos: 9





	Keebo's Valentine's Day

“HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY! <3”

That was the banner that hung above the Kindergarten classroom within Hope’s Peak Elementary. The young Keebo had no problem reading it, but understanding it was a different story entirely. What was Valentine’s Day, and why was it so important?

Throughout the classroom, kids were scribbling cards and notes to each other, sometimes including a small piece of chocolate along with it. Those who weren’t writing or receiving notes were lining up to a booth that the teacher. had sat up. On it, there was a large sign with the text “Free Compliments!” on it, sitting below a laptop with Alter Ego’s smiling face on it.

Keebo felt left out. He didn’t feel the need to write a card, or talk to a laptop… He asked a few students why the day resonated with them so greatly, and each time, a one-word response was shared. “Love.”

A foreign concept to Keebo, no doubt. He tried to comprehend the idea of love, but to no avail. After a quick Google search and some question-fests with a few of his other classmates, Keebo decided to turn to someone who almost always held all the answers: Mr. Chihiro.

The teacher was sitting at his desk, writing something out on a piece of paper. Mr. Chihiro was young for a teacher, likely younger than thirty, and he didn’t fit any of the standard stereotypes. He wasn’t stern, didn’t give out excessive punishments, and never raised his voice. In most of the kids' eyes, that made him the best teacher ever, and they followed his instructions out of respect for the man.

“U-um…” Keebo hesitated, walking up to Mr. Chihiro’s desk.

“What is it?” The teacher raised his head up from his work, a helpful smile on his face.

“Well… W-what is ‘love?’”

Mr. Chihiro gestured around the classroom, “Look around, Keebo… This is love.”

“I… I don’t get it… I mean, I tried asking some students… Most just started singing…”

“I thought so,” Mr. Chihiro giggled. “Well, love isn’t something that can be taught. You have to experience it.”

“H-how do you do that?”

“I’ll show you,” Mr. Chihiro stood up from his desk, and began to lead Keebo to a different section of the room. The robot followed his teacher, nervously. When they got to Mr. Chihiro’s intended destination, Keebo saw an interesting sight. A bunch of the students were gathered around the young Himiko and Tenko, who were staring into each other's eyes. 

Taka was reading off of a piece of paper in his hands as he turned to face Tenko. “Do you, Tenko, take Himiko to be your lawfly wedd’d wife?”

“I do!” Tenko cheerfully responded.

Taka turned his attention to Himiko, “Do you, Himiko, take Tenko to be your lawfly wedd’d wife?”

“I do…” Himiko replied. She was still sleepy, having only been woken up a few minutes ago by the sound of Tenko proposing.

“Very well!” Taka shouted. “By the power inves’d in me, I now pronounce you, wife and wife! You may now kiss the bride.”

Tenko leaned in, giving a tiny little kiss to the top of Himiko’s head. The mage responded with a peck onto Tenko’s cheek. The entire crowd of kindergarteners cheered, and a few even burst out in tears of joy. The martial artist had apparently picked a tiny flower from the garden outside, because she threw it into the crowd, where it was subsequently caught by the young Sonia Nevermind. She ignored Kazuici’s interest in the flower, instead turning around with wide-eyed enthusiasm to show it to Gundham.

“I don’t understand, Mr. Chihiro…” Keebo sighed.

“Well, they got married, Keebo.” Mr. Chihiro responded, having just finished clapping for the young couple of gals.

“Married…?”

“Sometimes, Keebo… Two people wanna spend the rest of their lives together. Then they marry each other.”

“Why?”

“It’s love. When two people make eachother so happy that they wanna show the whole world… It’s an amazing thing.”

“So Tenko and Himiko... love each other?”

“They do.”

“W-well…” Keebo tried to comprehend it. “H-how do I know if l-love somebody… Or if somebody loves me?”

“I can’t describe the feeling…” Mr. Chihiro tried to explain. “But you’ll know when it's there. Love is one of the best feelings that anyone can have.”

“Okay… S-so... If I love someone, I marry them?”

“Well, not always,” Mr. Chihiro answered. “Follow me.”

The teacher led Keebo to another corner of the room. There, Shuichi was seated at the arts and crafts table, clearly working on a project. Kaito Momota was leaning over his shoulder, examining the paper.

“That’s good, Shuichi…” Kaito complimented. “Are you gonna give it to Kaede?”

“I-...” Shuichi stuttered. “I dunno, Kaito… What if she doesn’t l-like it…?”

“I’m sure she’ll like whatever you make.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course, bro!” Kaito leaned in close to Shuichi, but he didn’t know how to whisper, so it still came out loud. “I think Kaede likes you.”

“W-what…? Kade… Likes me…?”

“Yeah, bro! You’re cool… I’m sure she likes you.”

“O-okay, Kaito… I… I’ll give her my drawing.”

“Good!”

Kaito patted Shuichi on the back, causing Keebo to turn back to Mr. Chihiro. He asked, “So… Do Kaito and Shuichi love each other?”

“They do, but they don’t wanna marry each other.”

“Why not?”

“Because Shuichi wants to marry Kaede, and I think Kaito wants to marry Maki.”

“Love is confusing, Mr. Chihiro…”

“I know it is, Keebo. But sometimes, you love someone, and you wanna marry them. And sometimes, you love someone, and you wanna be their best friend. You have a best friend, don’t you, Keebo?”

“Y-yeah…” Keebo answered. “Kazuichi… He makes me feel… Happy, whenever I’m around him.”

“Having someone who cares about you… Whether you wanna marry them or not, that’s love too.”

“Hm…” Keebo began to think. “I think a lotta people care about me, Mr. Chihiro!”

“I think so too!” the teacher cheered on. “You’ve got a lot of love to go around.”

“I still don’t understand it, though…”

“I’ll show you some more.”

Keebo followed Mr. Chihiro to where Komaru and Makoto were sitting on a playmat together, with a stack of blocks in between them.

“You’re gonna lose, Makoto…” Komaru chuckled, watching her brother as he frantically tried to locate a block to take out of the tower. 

“N-no I’m not!” With shaky hands, Makoto closed eyes and took out a random wooden block on the side… The tower, perhaps miraculously, didn’t even start to shake.

“No fair!” Komaru complained. She went to take a block out too, but the second she touched the tower, it became unstable and immediately collapsed. Makoto began to laugh at his sister’s plight, only to be met with a styrofoam cube to the side of the head, courtesy of Komaru.

Both of them were laughing now, as they began to set the tower up again for another game that would probably be even more exhilarating than the first.

“They don’t act like they love each other, Mr. Chihiro…” Keebo commented.

“They do, Keebo. They just… Show it differently than a lot of people do.”

“How come?”

“A brother and a sister know each other better than almost anyone else in the entire world… Of course they love each other, but they have their own way of doing it.”

“By throwin’ blocks?”

“If that’s what they do, then yes. I mean, they both look happy, don’t they?”

Keebo looked over to see the Naegi twins still playing with their blocks, with energy in their movements and smiles on their faces. “...They do...”

“It’s because they like hanging out with each other. Blocks or no blocks, it’s still love.”

“Is that all the kinds of love, Mr. Chihiro?”

“Not at all,” Mr. Chihiro turned Keebo over to where Gundham Tanaka was sitting on a rug, having created an obstacle course for his Dark Devas of Destruction. Whenever one of the hamsters cleared the course, they would get a bite of cheese and a pat on the head.

“Gundham loves the Dark Devas?” Keebo asked.

“And they love him,” Mr. Chihiro replied, pointing to how the hamsters were scrambling to get back to their master so they could play with him.

“You can love a pet?”

“You can love anything, Keebo. If it’s someone you wanna marry, or a friend, or a sibling, or even a pet, if they love you, that’s all that matters. That’s what Valentine’s Day is all about, it's about celebrating those who mean the most to you.”

Keebo flashed a smile, “I think I get it now, Mr. Chihiro…”

“That’s great, Keebo. Love is hard to understand, but it’s really easy to feel.”

“I… I can feel it, Mr. Chihiro! I can feel love!”

Chihiro chuckled, and placed his hand on Keebo’s shoulder. “Y’know… I forgot to mention. The most important kind of love of all.”

“What’s that?”

“The love you have for yourself…”

“Well, I really love myself, Mr. Chihiro!”

“And that makes you happy?”

“Really happy!”

“I’m glad.”

“What makes you happy, Mr. Chihiro?”

“Well…” Mr. Chihiro looked over to Chiaki Nanami, who had fallen asleep watching cartoons with Hajime. He smiled at his daughter, then turned back to Keebo. “A lot of things. But most of all, this world makes me happy. It’s been so kind to me…”

“A-and you’ve been kind to me!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Keebo.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day!”


End file.
